


Faora, the metalhead

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines, mrs_badcrumble



Series: New Krypton Ideas [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, The start of some cracky stuff but I hope it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_badcrumble/pseuds/mrs_badcrumble
Summary: Set in New Krypton series by mrs_badcrumble where General Zod and his people settle in Venus (further explination inside) Faora practices her guitar skills and impresses everyone





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_badcrumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_badcrumble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It was with your words that you built a home for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766018) by [mrs_badcrumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_badcrumble/pseuds/mrs_badcrumble). 



> To mrs_badcrumble: I hope this gift finds you well. Given you never got back to me about discussing how to write the Faora/Nathan sequel I decided to write a series of samples and see how it goes. I hope my handle of the characters is good enough. I have to admit I’m nervous about this but at least I tried, right? Also: I’d like to ask two favors out of you: I’m going to write a series that fits into what you’ve already established for the New Krypton and another one that combines the main story and plot points but also has some ideas of mine, unless you’re willing to have my ideas in the world of your fic as something that was just simply omitted given your side was more Zod/Lois centered (something I would personally prefer. I’ll give a few samples of my ideas throught these things)  
> The other favor is: Let’s try to have this on the same series so people find all the works in one place. I don’t know if it’s possible but I think so. In case we can’t then please direct people into this one, please?  
> To My Highly Appreciated Readers: Hey guys! Hope you like this! This is a Faora/Hardy fic inspired on the fic by mrs_badcrumble I hereby link to you. Show your love to this series by commenting and leaving ideas for me to write given my ideas only give about 6-8 chapters, if you were to be so kind.  
> To all: Happy New Year!!

([Read the original New Krypton series here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/244762)) or have a summary at the end of this fic (but you'd be missing out big time)

_‘So, Nathan leant me a disc and-’_

_‘Loaned you a disc’_

_‘Thank you. He loaned me a disc and I wanted to play it. I learned the songs after procuring the musical notes from your Internet’_

_‘Good. Let’s see what you got_

* * *

 

As Nathan walked through the complex on his way to check up on the construction of the nursery for the Kryptonian hatchlings a pleasant music started to sound.

Pleasant to him, noisy as it could to the others.

“Hey, what’s that?” Dr. Hamilton asked as the riff of Hit the Lights started

“Angels playing their music, Dr.” Hardy answered like if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him it was “Angels playing their music” as Hardy said that the walls started to actually vibrate with the music as it got louder, someone clearly  liking what they were hearing.

Nathan smirked as he took a detour and decided to visit his not-not alien crush that may or may not have a crush back on him and to whom he had loaned his most prized possession: [his Kill ‘Em All vinyl that had been signed by Lars, James, Kirk and Cliff.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxHw2CmdI9A)

When he got near of Faora’s quarters he noticed almost all the Kryptonians were outside moving their heads up and down to the rhythm of ‘The Four Horsemen’ and Dickie was outside recording it all for everyone back home.

“Hey, laddie. This is going to rule the Internet so hard” the engineer said as the epic solo at the end started.

“If they don’t start a mosh pit with Metal Millitia, I’m going to be disappointed and doubtful of any kind of relationship when can have with this people” Nathan said as Motorbreath started, barely able to contain himself as he wanted to mosh with anyone; hell, he’d do it with the kryptonians even if it had the potential to kill him.

Dickie kept recording this historic moment for posterity as the album progressed, glorious song after glorious song: Two species discovering once more that they had so much in common: Their love of life and liberty, their love for Earth’s classical music and now their newly-found love of Thrash Metal.

By the time Seek & Destroy was ending, Zod and Lane came up outside Faora’s cabin and Lane looked at Hardy knowing well where Faora had gotten the vinyl and as Metal Militia started she approached him doing the Rock & Roll Hand Sign and said to his ear “Freaking epic, uh?”

“I just want to get in there and show them a good mosh, even if it kills me. I’ll gladly die doing it” Nathan said as he got carried away by the speed of the tune and really was about to shove Lane when the album ended and Ben-Hur knocked the door desperately and yelling what Hardy assumed was the Kryptonian petition for an encore

_Faora!! Play again! You have a crowd out here!! Play the bell one again! I think your potential mate will like that one. He seems pleased so far with what you’ve played._

Faora’s door opened and a hand popped out and grabbed Ben by the throat, lifting him effortlessly and telling him something in Kryptonian that did not seem nice at all.

_Say he’s my potential mate once more and you’ll find yourself gobbling on my non-existent five meter cock._

Zod quickly moved to the front of the crowd and tried to appease Faora, or at least it seemed like he was doing that as he placed his hand on the arm Faora was holding Ben up with.

_Now, now Faora. We both know Ben’s a long tongue. Just mind him. Nathan is out here though, so feel free to play. I trust Aleksandra is enjoying the drum practice._

Zod waved to someone in the cabin as Faora came out with a cordless electric guitar on her and Dickie muttered “Isn’t that Aleksandra’s guitar?”

Lois heard nothing of that as she was astonished with a theory “I think she was actually playing the whole time”

“What?” Hardy said astonished; there was no way that had been live. It was his record, it sounded like his record, not like live instruments sound at all.

_She is, actually. I think she finds it a very efficient way to exercise._

Faora said something and went back in. Zod leaned on the frame of the door and said something in Russian.

“ _Aleksandra, the American Colonel is out here. Show him what you can do_ ”

Aleksandra looked at Faora dead serious and just said one thing in Russian.

“ _Faora, Raining Blood”_

At the sound that started coming from the room, Hardy pushed through until he was in front of the crowd and at his astonishment he walked all the way in into Faora’s room.

She was, in fact, playing Raining Blood and Aleksandra was in there playing the drums.

 _‘Where did they even got a fucking drum kit with double pedals?’_ was all Nathan could think off before starting head banging like his life depended on it.

At the sight of this Zod went quickly all the way back to Lois and told her, shouting into her ear “Uh, Lois I think you need to come and check on the Colonel. He’s doing something weird”

She quickly moved forward and when she saw what was happening she laughed and signaled for Cunningham to come forward.

“Dickie, make sure everyone sees that” she told the engineer as he got to the door and saw what Nathan was doing.

“This keeps getting better and better” Dickie shouted and Lane decided to outdo Nathan.

“And it’ll get even better” she shouted as she lounged forward and started to mock-mosh with Nathan.

* * *

 

By the end of the song General Zod was convinced Earth had some weird form of dancing, Lane had become if even a little more closer to Nathan and Faora had been ousted as a master guitar player to the whole complex.

By the end of the day every news channel on Earth was giving the good news: Aliens liked Metallica and at least one Slayer song. Also a US Colonel and famous Daily Planet journalist Lois Lane act up and show the Kryptonians what to do in a metal concert.

On other news there is a musical prodigy amongst the aliens that had gotten a kudos on Twitter from Metallica’s members.

SUMMARY OF NEW KRYPTON BY mrs_badcrumble: Instead of unleashing the world engine on Earth, Lane convinces Zod to make a deal with the goverments of Earth and gives mankind technology in exchange for the right to terraform Venus. The Kryptonians form a colony on Venus and Lane, Colonel Hardy and some other humans are sent by the U.N to help the new inhabitants to settle. Clark and Lane are just good friends as Lane develops feelings for General Zod. On the other hand we have Faora and Nathan, whose story this series will cover unless mrs_badcrumble let's me do Lane and Zod too (the original agreement was just a sequel of Faora and Nathan) 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make: I was listening some Metallica and this came out. I hope it's not too cracky. I swear I have three more serious ideas written down and I'll be posting them this week.


End file.
